cys_shitfandomcom-20200215-history
Peanut
" I'm here to find who I am, what about you? " - =Summary= Peanut is a kind loner, ex-kittypet, that's trying to find herself in the forest. She's very sweet and down-to-earth, though she's greedy as well. She seems to be thinking about someone a lot.. but she won't say who. =Identification= Name Breakdown: * Peanut: Her owners felt the need to name her Peanut after her affinity for crunchy peanut butter; no other meanings are known. Other Names: Peanut Butter Biological Gender: Female Date of Birth: June 12 =Appearance= Physical Species: bean kat Height: x.x'' Weight: x.x # Build: xxx Coloration: * Pelt: x * Skin: x * Eyes: x Palette --- Pelt = Base = Patches = Ears, Nose Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Theme Colors = (Sprout Green) = (Beige) -- = (Light Pink) Credits to Fubsy Defining Features: * xxx * xxx * xxx Blemishes: xx Accessories: xx Extra Disorders/Conditions: x xxx Scent: x Accent: x Voice Actor: x =Personality= Positive Characteristics: Sweet | Down-to-Earth | Loyal | Motherly Neutral Characteristics: Confident (boastful lol) | Ambitious | Stubborn | Indecisive Negative Characteristics: Greedy | Gossiper | Spoiled | Holds Grudges Summary of Positive Characteristics: xxx Summary of Neutral Characteristics: xxx Summary of Negative Characteristics: xxx =Biography= History --- xxx - Breakdown --- credit to EliteNinjaWarrior Kit * xxx. * Location(s): x, x * Scars Gained: xxx * Cats Met: xx * Age Range: x - x moons Apprentice * xxx. * Location(s): x, x * Scars Gained: xxx * Cats Met: xx * Age Range: x - x moons Loner * xxx. * Location(s): x, x * Scars Gained: xxx * Cats Met: xx * Age Range: x - x moons =Statistics and Skills= Physical Health: x% | x xxx Mental Health: ?% | ? xxx Emotional Health: ?% | ? xxx Strengths: xxx Weaknesses: xxx Fighting Style: xxx Hobbies: * x * x * x * x * x Habits: * hoping too hard * believing too much * falling too quick. Relatives Father (NPC) - Marquis (-) * "xxx" Mother (NPC) - Sunshine (-) * "xxx" Sister (NPC) - Tiger Lily (-) * "xxx" Sister (NPC) - Goldie (-) * "xxx" Companions asra and _ Sexual and Romantic Mate: '''None '''Exes: None Cats currently attracted to Peanut: None Cats Peanut is currently attracted to: None Previous Crushes: dunno make smth up 'More in Relationships' Sexuality: Pansexual Preferences: (+) - xxx (-) - xxx Looking For: * ( ✔ ) Long term relationship * ( x ) Short term relationship * ( x ) Open relationship * ( x ) Quick fling * ( ✔ ) Unsure Experience: '''Virgin '''Genetics --- Fertility: 99% Base Color: x Fur Length: x Markings: x Build: x Features: xxx Credit to Apricate <3 Foes herself looooool =Taste= Likes * x * x * x * x * x * x Dislikes * x * x * x * x * x * x =xxx= * x __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Original Characters